A Walk in the Shadows
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Wrong choices, a raging war, and walking in the wrong shadows takes Icelin Staccriss exactly to the right place she needs to be.
1. Prologue

**Okay… I have had this on my mind for far too long. I play this game so much that I have become an official nerd and have written a story about my little Dragonborn… I know, I know… "Great… Another Mary-sue…" But if you think about it, this game THRIVES of Mary-Sue's… Without them, this game wouldn't exist… **

**This is just for fun. I don't expect any audience from this really… But I would love to use this idea for an actual story one day… That would be cool. **

**Skyrim doesn't belong to me. But I do own the family… All but the sister that shall not be named yet… I don't own her either… You will know why later.**

**ONWARD MY FELLOW DRAGONBORN'S!**

"Icelin, baby, can you come here for a moment?" my mother's voice gently calls on my name from my open window.

"Yes mama." I say as I leap from my rawhide bed and run out at her request. As I make my way out to the front yard, I trip over a chicken and fall on top of my brother Relu as he swept the porch. As I try help my older brother up, my mother giggles at my clumsiness.

"This is your 18th birth year today, and you are still trying to learn how to walk." She covers her face to keep from laughing too loud.

"What can I say? It's a gift." I smile just as brightly. Nothing can spoil this day for me.

Leaning on the broom, Relu pokes at my back. "Stop stalling and give it to her already." We all smile knowing what it is.

My mother lightly lay a hand on my shoulder. "Baby girl, today marks the 18th winter in which marks your adulthood. This is a very special day for you as was the 18th year was for your older brother and eldest sister."

"Now, because this day marks the day in which you become your own woman, we believe that you should be rewarded for the hard work that you have dedicated to come this far." My father says deeply inhaling.

"Took you long enough, you little runt." Relu smiles as he hugs me.

"I'll show you who the real runt is later…" I elbow him in the side.

"Okay, okay. Everybody hush. I can't take it anymore. Give it to her, Alegon." My mother says as she slaps my fathers arm. I can hardly stand it myself.

"My little girl is all grown up. I can't believe it. Stop growing up." He smiles at me for a moment. He then sighs at the excitement that is about to burst and shakes his head. "Alright, turn around." I do so instantly as I hold my hair up. I am so close to crying for joy as I look to my brother as he holds his own treasure that resides around his neck.

I gasp as my mother held up a mirror so I could see it. It was absolutely beautiful. A hand crafted Flawless Diamond necklace. The chain made from scratch by my mother's hand, and wielded together and engraved by my father. The diamond, like the rest of my family's gems, was passed down from our forefathers and is enchanted to suit my uniqueness. Everyone in my family has one.

My mother has a Flawless Ruby with the enchantment of knowledge. My father has a Flawless Garnet with the enchantment of Leadership. My brother has a Flawless Emerald, with the enchantment of strength, and my sister has a Flawless Sapphire with the enchantment of courage. My parents said that they gave us flawless gems because we were flawless in their eyes, just as their parents said unto them on their wedding day.

"Icelin Henna Staccriss, may your body forever flow with the power of perseverance. May your soul never give into the world, and may your heart always find its way home." My father says as the Diamond suddenly hits my skin and a light white hue gently arose from the necklace as it seeps through my skin and into my heart. I then feel a sudden jolt of energy shoot though my heart as it pumps through my blood and floods my veins. The power takes my body in, and I now have the strength of my new power.

Heavily inhaling, I relax my bones as I hug my parents. "This is the most wonderful gift." I say as I slightly tear up. "Thank you so much."

"We love you very much, Icelin." Father says as he hugs me.

"I just wish that your sister were here to see this." Mother combs her fingers through my hair. "She wanted so badly to see you on the most important day of your life." She sheds a tear.

"She's fine mom. A sister knows these things. She is okay." I try to reassure her. My sister has been gone for 3 years. She is 21 this year. She is the reason why they won't let by 20 year old brother go too far from home.

"This isn't your only gift." Father suddenly says to change the conversation. He does that when he is avoiding sadness. He doesn't like to talk about it.

"Another-"

"I don't want to hear it, Icelin." He smiles as he goes around the house.

"Wait… I don't need-"

"We know how much you love archery ever since your father gave you that one lesson a few years ago," she pauses as my father comes back with not one, but two weapons.

"Wait… What?" my smile grows twice as wide as my father carries a mace and a bow more than twice the size of any regular weapons.

"Oh good lord," Relu says just as surprised as I am.

"Oh… Did we mention that there is one for you too, Relu?" Father smiles brightly.

We both observe our very large weapons, shamelessly "wowing" and "awing" at the sheer beauty of these weapons.

"What bark are these made of?" I ask.

"Oh, they're not made of bark." Mother notes.

"They're made of bone," father smiles even bigger. Suddenly, Relu and I moan in disgust. "Oh, come now. They're not human bones."

"Your father and I were looking though our things to find your diamond, Icelin, and we found a box left by your great grandpapa."

"Remember those stories that I would tell you kids about the great beings of the north like fairies, mermaids, and dragons?" we both nod. "Well, your grandparents would always tell me those same stories and would always say that they were absolutely true. I found these bones in a box of things that your grandpa left behind with a parchment that stated that these are indeed dragon bones."

"Whoa; seriously?" Relu asked in complete awe.

"That's what the note said. Because I have been trying to use everything we have to turn into a weapon, I wondered how bone would react, and it worked really well."

"And I even enchanted it so they would have a greater effect." My mother added.

"Dragon bones…" I whisper as I take a moment to really feel my new companion. I take the moment to really learn how it feels in my hands and how it reacts in action. Before I know it, I am smiling like an idiot. "This is wonderful."

"I had even made a sword for your sister… I figured, she could… you know… Maybe-" my father's enthusiasm gradually drained as thoughts of my sister returned. I took this moment to walk up to him and hug him tightly.

"Well, I just know that she is going to love it when she gets back." I smile in optimism. He returns the favor with a generous hug.

"Alegon," mother gains my fathers attention. 'Why don't you and Relu go and hunt for our wonderful dinner feast? Icelin and I will stay and prepare the village. Everyone is exited to celebrate Icelin's birthday." She smiles as she hugs me. Exhaling deeply, father grabs and hugs Relu's neck in a strong hold.

"Come on, son. It's time to put that mace to good use…"

We are a small village in the darkened word of the West edge of Blacklight, Morrowind. Eight other families including my own live in this little paradise. Having a family of mixed races can prove difficult to find a comfortable place to stay where people aren't constantly at your neck for just existing. My mother, Dolliah, is full blooded Dunmer and my father, Alegon, is a full blooded Nord. You can guess how easily our life has been. I look like a Dunmer, Relu looks like a Nord, and our sister is between. Because of this, we are so glad that we have found a safe haven from the ugly world after all my grandparents passed on. Who knew that my parent's parents would be more accepting than today's society? This village is full of families that are of mixed races. And it is so nice to be accepted by people who understand.

Because our village is so small, we know each other very well, we celebrate everything together, and when a birthday comes around, the village makes a night out of it. When the other men found out that my father and brother went hunting, they followed shortly after and left the rest of us to make a large pit fire and get ready for everyone and start the celebration.

It is just at the brim of what is left of daylight and the men aren't back yet. It is extremely dangerous to be in the woods after night has hit, and everyone is starting to become a little antsy. We talk among ourselves and wonder more and more where the men have gone. I start to wonder if father and Relu are alright. They have been gone since mid morning and it is starting to frighten everyone.

But before everyone goes completely crazy, my father storms into the village on his horse and jumps off in a panic with no Relu. Some other men from the village run from behind completely stripped from armor and weapons and are in a frantic mess as they all grab their families and storm in their homes. Father does the same practically pulling my arm out of its socket as he drags me and my mother inside and starts to barricade us in.

"Arm up and get ready. Put her in the hole now!" father shouts at my mother.

"What's going on?" mother asks as she pulls away the rug on the ground to show a large metal door taking place of what I thought was a wooden floor this whole time. "Alegon?"

He finishes and tightly grabs both her arms and pulls her close, huffing in exhilarating fear.

"They're here."

My mother's eyes bulge as she shakes her head as if trying to avoid reality.

"No…"

"Get her in there now!" he says storming up stairs.

"What's going on?" I speak in a fearful voice as my mother avoids my question to open the floor door. "Mother…" she pulls it open with great force. "Mother! I demand to know!"

"Get in," she wipes sweat from her lip as she starts to grab random things and sticks them in a large bag.

"Mother-"

"GET IN, DAMN IT!"

I follow her command and climb in as fast as I can as my father comes back down with weapons and armor. My mother hands me the Dragon Bone Bow and arrows and a bag.

"Alegon, where's Relu?"

"They took him. I believe that they took him to High Hrothgar in Skyrim." He straps on his sword.

"What? But he's not-"

"Do you think they care? They will do anything to get to the Dragon-"

"Relu?" I speak in fear of my brother. "What-What's going on?!"

"There are supply's in that bag, food, maps, a compass, and 100 coins." She starts coming to my aid and kneeling to the floor to look me in the eye as she combs my hair out of my face and behind my ear. "You are to follow this tunnel all the way out. Do not stop until you get out. You will come to a fork in the road and you will head to Cyrodiil and go to the Imperial City. Stay away from men in red armor and DO NOT go to Skyrim. Do you understand me? Now repeat what I said."

"Two minutes, Dolliah."

"But we have to help Relu."

"I said no. Now repeat."

"The bag has supplies, go through tunnel, go to Cyrodiil, head to the Imperial City, stay away from men in red armor, and do NOT go to Skyrim."

"I mean it young lady. You stay in the Imperial City until we find you. Do you understand?"

I am too angry to answer.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl." She says with a tear as she kisses my forehead and stands to strap on her weapon.

"We will meet in 7 days time. We love you, baby." Father caresses my head before standing.

"Daddy! Wait-" **SLAM**

He bolts the door shut. Banging on the door, I cry in utter fear wanting to help them. But I suddenly hear what sounded like my door being knocked down and I hear my mother scream. My father shouts, and I sit in shock just listening. My heart drops as I hiccup and see light illuminating from the ground. As the sounds become worse I finally find some strength to run, trying to fight my weak knees at the state of fear and confusion that I run away from.

I run and run and run and I don't stop, just like she said to do, and it feels as if I have been running for an eternity. All I know is that as the tunnel reaches its opening, I am walking in a mix of exhaustion, fear, and confusion as I see a bright mid-morning.

With all of these emotions clouding my brain, the light hurts my eyes as I rise from the hidden tunnel and see the fork in the road. All I can think of is that I need some sleep as I see the names on the signs. One leads to "Riften" and one leads to "Cheydinhal".

"'_Do NOT go to Skyrim,'_ she said. _'Go to Cyrodiil'_ she said. Well, where the hell is either of them? Ugh…" I groan as my head starts to throb in pain.

"No-n-no… No please…" I suddenly hear a distant voice. "Don't! Please… PLEASE! PLEASE NO!" they are coming up fast from the "Riften" road. Distantly seeing a man in rags and a… man in READ ARMOR?

"Oh no…" I whisper as I run back into my hiding place.

I sit to myself, holding my knees as I hold by breath to keep from making any noise. Men are screaming, the horses are racing closer and my heart is thumping out of my chest. Everything happens right above my head, again, and I hear the screams of the men. But before long, everything comes to a sudden silence, as if everything just disappears right before me. I cry in a silent prayer hoping to the God's that no one knows of me_**. Please leave me in peace… Please – Leave me in peace-**_

**So, that is my little Icelin. I am such a proud character creator. The next chapter will have familiar faces in it, promise. **

**Icelin does eventually become in a relationship with my FAVORITE character in the game but that won't come for a while. And when he does come into play I will add his name. I can't wait for that, especially since you can't marry him in the game… DAMNITALL! **

**I hope you liked it.**


	2. It's Begun

**So I am back and this is a boring chapter. It really is, but it is necessary so I am sorry for the boringness, but on with the chapter. I promise that it will get more interesting later. **

**ON WITH THE STORY! XD**

**O.o**

…

'_**Ugh… My head.**_

_**And this shaking isn't making me feel any better….**_

_**Come to think of it, why am I shaking? – Ugh… My head. **_

_**What happened to me? Where am I?'**_

I slowly open my eyes. My vision is blurry and I can barely comprehend a spoken word. Finally adjusting my eyes to my surroundings, I see that I am on a horse carriage and there are three other men sitting with me. One across from me is a blonde Nord in blue armor, next to him is a brunette Nord in rags, and next to me is another blonde Nord in royal clothing bind at the mouth and we are all tied up at the hands.

Wait… Tied up? Wh-WHY AM I TIED UP!?

I look down and struggle to free myself as I suddenly hear a voice.

"Hey, you," I look up to the blonde Nord in front of me. "You're finally awake," he smiles as he speaks.

"Wh… What happened?" I struggle to speak almost as if I am intoxicated.

"You were trying to cross the boarder, right? You walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us and that thief over there." He points his head to the brunette.

"Imperial ambush," I ask completely puzzled. "Why was there an imperial ambush on the boarder to Morrowind and… Wait… Where are we?" I ask.

A carriage load of Nord's and on the boarder of Morrowind…

"Damn you stormcloaks." Started the brunette, "Skyrim was fine you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy."

"Skyrim?" I start to panic under my breath. "I'm in Skyrim?!"

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell right now. You," he points to me. "You and I, we shouldn't be here. I remember seeing you. It's these stormcloaks the Empire wants.

"We are all brothers and sisters now, horse thief."

Then I remember.

"You were the one that I saw running for your life at the crossroads…" I say proudly. He just lowers his head.

"Shut up back there!" the soldier in red shouts to us.

Soldier in Red… Skyrim… I am so grounded.

"What's up with him?" the brunette asks referring to the bind man in royal next to me.

"Watch your tongue! You are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" the blonde across from me reprimands the brunette.

"Ulfric, Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion- But… If they captured you then… Oh God's…

"What?" I ask in a hurry. "Where are they taking us?" I ask the blonde.

"I don't know where we're going," he silently speaks. "But Sovengarde awaits,"

I am speechless as I look down at my bindings. Sovengarde? I don't want to die…

"Oh God's this isn't happening. This can't be happening!" the brunette freaks out.

"Hey," the blonde calms the mood. "What village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because a Nord's last thoughts should be of home,"

There was a small silence as we start to enter a village.

"Rorikstead, I'm… I'm from Rorikstead." He answers in a plea.

'_**Mama… Papa… Relu..?'**_

"General Tullius, Sir. The headsman is waiting!" someone shouts.

"Good, lets get this over with." Another replied.

"Divines, please help me." The brunette pleads to all nine God's one by one.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military general. And it looks like the Thalmor are with them. Damn elves. I'll bet they had something to do with this."

"Hey," I scold angrily. The blonde forces his mouth shut.

"My apologies miss," he says as another silence was taken. The carriage slowly but surely rides into the entrance of a busy village and everyone around starts to move away from the road as they whisper to one another, most likely about us.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here." He reminisces on the past as he looks up, "Look at those towers." He giggles. "Funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe." He drifts off into his past as I look to see that the carriages start to line themselves up ahead of us and park in their place. Soldiers exit their carriages and start to let the people behind out as we start to slow down.

"Why are we stopping?" the brunette starts to freak out again.

"Why do you think?" the blonde rhetorically asks. "End of the line."

The carriage stops slowly and menacingly, teasing us with our awaited fates. My stomach turns incessantly as the soldier gets out and unlocks the door from behind.

"We better go, we shouldn't keep the God's waiting." The blonde stays almost in a whisper.

"No, wait! We're not rebels!" the brunette shouts referring to the both of us as he jumps off the carriage in a plea.

"Face your death with dignity, horse thief." The blonde says jumping out after me.

"You have to tell them, we aren't with you. This is a mistake!" he continues to beg.

"Step towards the block when we call your name!" a ghastly woman in red armor shouts at us. "One at a time," '_**Yes because we are all so exited to have our heads chopped off by the Red Queen over there, we just all must run at once…'**_

The blonde sighs, "Imperials love their damn lists."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." A more kind sounding man calls out. The Nord bind at the mouth slowly walks when his name is called.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." The blonde next to me pays his gratitude amongst foreseeing his own death.

"Ralof of Riverwood," the man called as the blonde next to me silently walked in reply to his name.

"Lokir of Rorikstead,"

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" the brunette shouts frantically as he starts to run away.

"Archers!" the loud woman calls. He shortly prevailed as he was shot in the back by 5 arrows and instantly killed. I turn my head not wanting to see.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the obnoxious woman continued to penetrate my eardrums.

"Wait," the kind sounding gentleman spoke again. "You there," he points to me. "Step forward." I willingly do so to cause the least amount of confrontation as possible. "What is your name?"

I gulp as I look down sheepishly. Gaining some kind of strength to speak, I squeak in nervousness. "My… My name is Icelin Staccriss. I am but a humble traveler from Morrowind and am trying to find my way to Cyrodiil. I am not even supposed to be here in Skyrim." I say the best to my ability.

"Another refugee? God's have really abandoned your people, Dark Elf." He spoke in a sorrowful tone as he records on parchment. I stay silent as I shed a single tear at his truthful comment. "Capitan, what do we do? She isn't on the list." _**'Thank you, sir.'**_

"Forget the list, she goes to the block!"

"What? Why?! I didn't do anything. I'm not even supposed to be on this continent!" I plead to the kind man. Maybe he can help.

But he only sighs speaking slowly. "As you wish Capitan,"

"N-no… No. Please! You can't do this. I-"

"I'm sorry." He calls out as I am forced to walk. "We will make sure your remains are sent back to Morrowind. Follow the Capitan, prisoner." He says as she starts to pull me by my bindings.

I cry with great intent only being able to whisper, "Please," to him one last time.

Nothing else was said as I stood in line with the others. I look to Ralof as he is saddened by my fate.

"Ulfric Stormcloak." A man suddenly shouts in front of him. "Some call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and abandon his throne. You started this war and led Skyrim into chaos. Now the Empire is going to put you down and restore peace-"

He pause his speech as a cry is heard all through the sky. Everyone looks up to try and see anything.

"What was that?" someone asks.

"Nothing," said the General who spoke to Ulfric as he walked away without another thought.

Everyone standing in binds stand silently as various villagers shouted vulgar things either at the Stormcloaks in blue or the Imperials in red. A woman of the church was called to read our last rights as I stand to be the only one in tears. Everyone else hold their head high, proud to die for what they believe in. But as the woman read our rights, a man on the other side of me screams for her to shut up and to get on with this. I shake with a mix of fear and anger at the rude man that stand before the block. Slowly, the loud woman shoves him to his knees by his shoulder and shoves her foot into his back to force his upper body to band on the block. There, a large man in black holds a large axe, otherwise knows, as what I would like to call "The Reaper". As the man in binds gloats his last words, the reaper raises his scythe high in the sky only to cut clean through the bind man's body. I only hear the horror as I turn my head. I hear the axe slice through the skin, I hear the blood dripping, and I hear the head roll off the block.

It is torture.

"Oh, God's" I whisper in disgust. They call this humane?

"Next, the Dark Elf,"

"WHAT?!" I look to Ralof as I start to hyperventilate. Calmly he nods his head in a silent tongue telling me to calm myself and to walk with dignity. I sniff up my tears as my whole body shakes and, very slowly, I walk up to the block.

But before anything was done, the cry screams from the sky again, louder and jagged than before. We all look up again to see what could be in the sky.

"There it is again."

"I said, next prisoner!"

I try to be as slow as I possibly can, but no matter how slow I am, I am still up here far too quickly for my liking. Closing my eyes, the woman repeats the same ritual with me as she had with the, now, headless man that still resides next to my feet. I quietly sob as my head rest on the block and I get a clear view of the reaper. Holding my breath, I gulp in a loud sob as I see him slowly rises his axe over my head. He stands back, and just before swinging at me, a large monstrosity lands on top of a tower from behind him. The landing causes the ground to rumble causing the reaper to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF OBLIVION IS THAT?!"

The monster looks right at me, we locking eyes at one another.

"DRAGON!"

He sits there staring deep within my soul before screaming something forcing a bright white light to reseed out of his mouth. It blinds me momentarily as it gives me a migraine. Holding my head in pain, someone pulls me up and drags me away.

"Come on, Dark Elf. The God's have given us a second chance!" Ralof says pulling me into a watchtower with stormcloaks wounded and Ulfric completely free.

"Ulfric, what is that thing?" Could the legends be true?" Ralof says as he looks to the wounds of one of his brethren.

"Legends don't burn down villages, Ralof."

"We need to move now!" Ralof screams as he guides me up the rocky stairs of the watchtower until the dragon slams a large gaping hole into the wall. He looks at me again before breathing fire into my direction and fleeing like a coward. We jump into another building, tumbling down the collapsing building and out into the open. I stay as close to the Nord as possible as we enter the "guard keep" in safety.

Once in, there is yet another dead Stormcloak on the ground.

"See you in Sovengarde my brother," Ralof says as he holds the hand of his companion. "Icelin, that is your name, right?" he says as I slowly nod in remorse. "That thing was a dragon, no doubt, just like the children's stories and the legends; the harbingers of the End Times." He says as he stands away from the corpse. "We better get moving." He says grabbing a dagger from the table that he stands next to. "Let me see if I can get those bindings off." He finishes as he grabs my hands and slits me free. "There you go,"

"Thank you," I whisper as I let the rope fall. I caress each wrist with the opposite hand.

"You might as well take his axe, he will not need it any longer," Ralof says as he unties the sheath from the dead body.

"Actually, I was wondering if you can help me with something. Do you know where my weapon would be?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"They took everything of ours and stored it in a compartment under where the soldier drove. It is not that important to go back out there."

"I need it."

"This weapon will have to do, friend." He says with sorry eyes.

"But it's important. It was made by my father."

"We really need to press on with escaping the dragon, not running toward it."

"I. Need. That. Weapon."

"We really-"

"It's made of dragon bone!" I say grabbing his shirt to shake him into understanding.

"So," Ralof starts as he stretches from the secret passageway we run from. "What brings you to Skyrim?" he says as we travel down a dirt path away from the burning village, surprisingly enough, with my bow strapped to my back. We managed to snatch it from the compartment before the dragon exhaled the hellish heat from his mouth to destroy everything in front of us. Even the ends of my bow got scorched.

"Gee, how about the over compensating red armed imperial jackass that gagged me, tied me up, and sentenced me to inevitable death because I stood in the very wrong place in the very wrong time?" I huff in anger as I walk in stern. He backs off with hands in front of him to shield himself. I only sigh as I calm myself. "I was heading to Cyrodiil. I was supposed to meet my parents there. My village was invaded my something, that is still unknown to me, my parents shoved me in a secret tunnel they built under the house, and that my brother was caught my "them" and could be carried to a "High Hrothgar" place in Skyrim. My parents specifically told my NOT to go to Skyrim and to meet them in the Imperial City in Cyrodiil in 7 days time."

"Wow, sounds like someone needs some mead."

"But, because of the stupid imperial ambush crap, I was caught, I was bind and was sentenced to death in the very place that I was told to avoid by the very people that I was told to avoid…"

"Damn, more like Black-Briar Mead."

"Oh, and here is the topping on the cake… This was all on my birthday. Happy Birthday, Icelin." I say crossing my arms as I huff in a hurried walk.

"This sounds like this is more of a job for some Skooma."

…

We traveled to a place a short distance from Helgen to a Ralof's home town Riverwood. On the way, he told me the story of stormcloaks and how and why Ulfric was to be blamed for everything that had happened. When we arrived, we met up with his sister Gurder and we told her everything. She was so happy to see her brother alive, and said that her house is open to the both of us. Getting inside, she sat me down.

"Icelin, I want to thank you for helping my brother escape that dreadful fate. Now, if you don't mind, I would love to have your help with something." She is so kind with her words.

"Sure," I am kind in my words, though, I am itching to find this High Hrothgar and find my brother.

"Gurder, she needs to leave Skyrim. She has a duty elsewhere…"

"It's alright, Ralof." I assure him. "While I am here, I might as well try to find my brother. Now, if you can point me into the direction to High Hrothgar, I would love to help you with anything you need."

"Please go to the Jarl of Whiterun and tell him of the dragon. I don't want my village to be in danger of the dragon on the loose. I would do it, but I am already missed at the lumber mill. We would be greatly appreciated."

So she got out a map and marked Whiterun on the map. She also told me of where High Hrothgar is and said that I had to start at the 7,000 steps…

What have I gotten myself into?

**O.o**

**So, I know that it was boring. But, you know… A story's a story. Thank you so much for reading. :)**

**Oh, and if there are any errors in this, let me know. I am sorry but I don't have a beta... And I won't...**

**I.L.C**


End file.
